


Kpop Oneshots

by carlosisalsogay



Category: BIGBANG (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, OT4, Seventeen - Freeform, bigbang, bigbang oneshots, bts - Freeform, bts oneshots, kpop, oneshots, seventeen oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlosisalsogay/pseuds/carlosisalsogay
Summary: idk what this is. For all your BigBang, SEVENTEEN, and Bangtan Boys needs. :) Enjoy!





	1. Kwon Jiyong/G Dragon and Jeon Jeongguk/Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> my first oneshot... sorry it sucks. And because Seungri is Lee Seunghyun and TOP is Choi Seunghyun, I'm using stage names for those two. Everyone else is actual name unless otherwise mentioned.

Jiyong stared out the window until every member of BTS had merged with the coming sunset. Then continued staring, letting out a disappointed sigh. T.O.P smirked at him knowingly. He was about to say something when Seungri started obnoxiously singing from the opposite side of the living room. 

"Jiyong and Jeongguk, sitting in a tree-" Seungri ducked as Taeyang swatted at him, telling him to cut it out. He pouted and stopped singing. T.O.P was still smirking as Jiyong turned around with a lovesick expression. He looked dazed like a drunkard, even though he was sober. 

"Poor you," T.O.P teased. 

"Can you cut it out? I don't like him," Jiyoong whined. His crimson face told a different story. 

"You've got it bad," Daesung noted. He dramatically threw himself into the chair next to T.O.P as he said it. T.O.P reached out and grabbed his hand, stroking it absentmindedly. 

"And you don't?" T.O.P questioned, grinning cheekily at his boyfriend. Daesung started tickling him, and they ended up on the floor quickly. Their laughter didn't lighten Jiyong's mood. He returned to staring dejectedly out the darkening window. Suddenly his phone chimed, and he shot out of his seat. He almost ran into the dining table, but dodged it just in time. He finally reached his phone with a racing heart.

GoldenKookie: **Hey**

QueenDragon: **What you up to?**

GoldenKookie: **Nothing. That's why I'm texting you.**

Jiyoong gulped and looked up at T.O.P.

"You okay?" T.O.P asked.

"Help," Jiyoong yelped, panicking and waving around his phone. T.O.P read the messages then handed it back.

"Just ask him out," he said in a 'duh' tone. Jiyong nodded. Yeah, just ask him out, he told himself sarcastically. 

QueenDragon: **If a certain guy, hypothetically, wanted to go watch a movie with you... what would you want to see?**

GoldenKookie: **Hypothetically speaking, Black Panther.**

QueenDragon: **What if he wanted to pick you up in thirty minutes?**

GoldenKookie: **I could clear my schedule.**

Jiyong squealed loudly, bolting out of the room. Taeyang rolled his eyes.

"About time," he said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yoongi, can you stop shoving your tongue down Hoseok's throat for two seconds and help me find something to wear?" Jeongguk was exasperated. Yoongi pulled away rather unwillingly, and spun around to face Jeongguk. 

"Just wear that outfit he liked the other day," Yoongi suggested. Jeongguk turned bright red.

"You won't convince me, Yoongi. I'm not wearing my 'War of Harmones' sweater. Period."

"Why not. Isn't that exactly what your date will be?" Yoongi questioned cheerfully, knowing exactly how to annoy him. Hoseok laughed, and Yoongi turned to watch him with a dumb smile on his face. Jeongguk rolled his eyes.

"You can't tease me then do that," he informed Yoongi. He finally just decided to wear his regular outfit. A white t-shirt. As he was putting it on, his phone rung. He answered before it had a chance to ring twice. 

"On my way," a sexy voice remarked. Jeongguk brushed away the thought, blushing hard. 

"I'll be waiting. Bye, love you," he said then hung up. His eyes almost popped out of his head. 

"Who was it?" Hoseok asked. Jeongguk facepalmed.

"I just accidentally told him I LOVED him. I mean I do, but that's not something you say on a FIRST DATE. We haven't even had a date yet! Even though I've been waiting for FOREVER. What if he hates me? What if he doesn't even come?" He started banging his head against his closet door. Yoongi patted him on the back.

"Just get out of here and see what happens," he said with an eyeroll. Then he pushed him out the door and into the hallway. 

"Have fun," Taehyung piped up when they reached the kitchen. He grinned with humour written all across his face. 

"What's so funny?" Jeongguk asked, annoyed.

"Jin owes me twenty dollars," he replied, laughing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At the theater, neither of them payed much attention to the movie. Jeongguk gasped for air, detaching his lips from Jiyong's just long enough to breath for a few seconds. He went for Jiyong's lips again but he turned his face. Jeongguk pouted, and started trailing kisses from Jiyong's cheek down his neck. Jiyong moaned and Jeongguk smirked against his collarbone.


	2. Lee Jihoon/Woozi and Choi Hansol/Vernon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any oneshots requests. I.e. high school AU, vampire AU, etc and what ship/ships

Jihoon licked his lips, grinning like the cheshire cat whenever he heard Hansol as he listened to 'Rocket'. Hansol stopped practicing a dance for their comeback to creep up behind him and threw his hands over Jihoon's eyes. Jihoon made a weird shrieking noise that caused Hansol to chuckle. 

"Guess who," he teased. 

"Hansol?" Jihoon guessed after pretending to think about it. Hansol made a big show of gasping as Jihoon stood up to look at him. 

"I thought for sure you'd never know it was me," Hansol said dramatically. Jihoon smirked and pressed his lips against Hansol's. 

"Guess who," he mumbled against Hansol's lips, biting the bottom one slightly before pulling away. The younger let out a tiny whimper that made Jihoon's smirk grow. 

"Joonie..." Hansol started to laugh. 

"What?" Jihoon raised an eyebrow. Hansol pointed to Jihoon's phone-it was playing 'Rocket' on a loop, over and over again. Jihoon blushed and turned it off. 

"You wanna ditch this place?" Hansol asked. The shorter boy shrugged and said sure. They walked out, right past the performance unit. 

"Leaving so soon?" Junhui asked. Hansol nodded. 

"Together?" Minghao questioned. Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

"We aren't going anywhere, at this rate," he stated with annoyance. Soonyoung burst into laughter. 

"Use protection," he whispered. Junhui and Minghao cracked up. Chan blinked, looking lost. 

"Protection? But it's not sunny outside," he said with confusion. 

"Don't ruin the precious baby with your jokes, Soonyoung," Jihoon chided, placing his hands over Chan's ears protectively. Chan pouted. 

"I'm not a baby," he whined. Jihoon laughed. 

"Sure you aren't," he said in a sarcastic voice before he left with Hansol. Hansol grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Jihoon squeezed it in return, smiling cutely. 

"Your eye smile," Hansol cooed. Jihoon blushed again. 

"Where are we going?" he changed the subject quickly. Hansol pointed to a nearby bounce house. 

"You can be taller," he teased.


	3. OT13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for this trash.

Jihoon walked inside the dorm, barely managing to keep his eyes open. Which is probably why he tripped over something, even though the lights were on. He blinked, and discovered it was a body. Seungcheol yawned. 

"I've been waiting for you to get home. What time is it?" he questioned with another, even louder, yawn. Jihoon pointed to the clock, which said '2:30 A.M.' in bold blocks. 

"You shouldn't be working this late," an accented voice scolded. Junhui ran up and kissed Jihoon hard on the mouth. Jihoon returned the kiss, grinning. 

"Is that Jihoon?" a quiet voice asked. Jihoon looked over at Joshua. Junhui nodded. 

"Yeah, just getting back from work. He needs to stop all that work nonsense," Junhui joked. He bent downed and kissed Joshua's nose. Joshua grabbed his hand and used it to pulled himself up. Then the duo walked back over to Jihoon. 

"Anyone else stay up waiting?" he questioned. He felt bad that they had waited for him. 

"Nope," Joshua said, smiling lovingly at him. 

"Let's get to bed," Seungcheol half growled, his voice was so low from sleep. Jihoon wordlessly scooped Seungcheol into his arms and starting shuffling towards his room. When he opened his bedroom door, he groaned. 

"Might as well sleep on the floor," Junhui said. He chuckled at the sight that met him. Chan was sprawled across his bed, and as he moved farther into the room, he realized another familiar face on his bed- Mingyu. Joshua saw the same thing, and jumped onto the bed. Jihoon was too busy to observe what they were doing. Seungcheol had absentmindedly started kissing his way up Jihoon's neck, and all his focus was going towards not moaning. 

"Hello?" someone whispered. Seungcheol stopped his shenanigans long enough to glance over at the bed. Chan was blinking rapidly, innocent face lit dimly by the light coming through the open door of the bedroom. 

"It's just us, Channie," Joshua whispered. The maknae frowned sleepily. 

"You didn't give me a goodnight kiss," he whined. Joshua pressed his lips gently to the youngest's forehead. 

"Better?" he asked. Chan nodded. Mingyu shifted in his sleep, causing Chan to jump a little. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Get up," Jeonghan said, poking Soonyoung in his side. Soonyoung squirmed around without opening his eyes. 

"Five more minutes," he pleaded. He heard shuffling then the door closing softly. He smirked sleepily, congratulating himself on getting Jeonghan to leave so easily. Soon he wished he'd gotten straight out of bed. 

"Sooooonyoung," Chan whispered. Soonyoung opened his eyes. 24 pairs stared at him. 

"Leave me alone," he grumbled. 

"I'll hit you with my guitar," Jihoon threatened. 

"You only do that to Mingyu," Soonyoung defended himself tiredly. Minghao pounced on him, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung's waist. 

"Get up," he ordered while making no move to get up himself. Soonyoung felt hot breath on his neck and turned his head to find Hansol behind him. 

"I'll make you," Hansol threatened. Soonyoung laughed. 

"That would be entertaining to watch," he teased. Hansol glared, then looked up at the rest of the members. He said something in English, and Joshua smirked. Soonyoung watched them curiously. 

"Get out of bed or we'll all pile in," Joshua told him. 

"Make me," Soonyoung taunted. Make him they did. Soonyoung couldn't understand how they all ended up on top of him. A big jumble of mumbling humans. 

"Channie! That was my rib," Seungkwan squeaked. 

"Sorry hyung," the youngest apologized. 

"Wonwoo that's my hand you're laying on," Seokmin grumbled. 

"Oops," Wonwoo said without moving. Soonyoung groaned, sure his lungs would never work properly again. 

"I concede," he whispered with a groan. 12 pairs of lips attacked him simultaneously.


	4. Taegi/Jinkook/Hopemin/Taejoon

"Yoongi," Jimin shouted with a devious grin. Yoongi opened one eye to glare at him ferociously. Jimin started backing away. 

"Hey it was his fault," Jimin protested, pushing Taehyung in front of him then running out and shutting the door with a bang. He ran straight into Hoseok, and fell on his butt. 

"What were you doing to Yoongi?" Hoseok questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"No..nothing," Jimin stuttered. A bright red blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Looks like nothing," Hoseok retorted before strolling away. Jimin caught up to him easily. 

"I'm hungry," Jimin complained. Hoseok accompanied him towards the fridge. They both flinched when they heard a loud crash from the kitchen, followed by a shout. 

"Guess what yesterday was? Can you guess?" Jeongguk snarled. Jimin watched Seokjin back away, worry etched into his features. 

"Someone's birthday?" Jeongguk responded by slamming his fist into the wall, barely missing Seokjin's head. 

"I'll give you a hint. What happened two years ago?" Jeongguk spit, eyes full of fire. Seokjin finally understood. Jimin burst into laughter from the doorway. Hoseok smacked him lightly. 

"I'm sorry, Kook. We were so busy yesterday. Kook..." Jeongguk started walking away, eyes tearing up. Seokjin followed him out the door and down the hall. 

"Leave me the fuck alone," Jeongguk shouted at him, slamming his bedroom door and locking it behind him. Seokjin kicked the wall and banged on the door. 

"Shit," he cursed, head in hands. 

"Good job. You forgot your anniversary," Jimin stated with a smirk, appearing behind him. 

"Shut up," he snapped in reply. 

"Leave him alone, Jiminie." Hoseok was the Voice of Reason that day. Jimin laid off, following Hoseok back down the hall towards Yoongi's room. It had been suspiciously quiet in there since he'd left. They walked in without knocking and Jimin jumped back immediately, eyes wide. 

"Get a room," Hoseok joked. Taehyung was making out with Yoongi, and gave Hoseok the middle finger. Jimin laughed. 

"We got a war zone out there, just thought I'd let you know. Jinnie forgot their anniversary," he told them. Taehyung reluctantly pulled away from Yoongi and started standing up. Yoongi pulled him back down on the bed and he landed in Yoongi's lap. Yoongi snaked his arms around his waist and Taehung giggled before turning serious. 

"You have to let me go, love. Kook won't ever forgive Seokjin if I don't go talk to him," he told him softly. 

"Then I'm going with you," Yoongi said, voice muffled by Taehyung's shirt. Taehyung got up and offered him a hand. Hoseok watched, cooing. 

"You guys are too cute," he gushed. 

"Shut up," Yoongi barked, hugging Taehyung tighter. Suddenly they heard the front door creak open. Taehyung shook Yoongi off and scrambled towards the door. He ran smack dab into Namjoon, knocking him over and ending up on top of him on the floor. 

"Joonie!" he shouted with excitement. Namjoon patted him on the back and chuckled. 

"Hey TaeTae," he greeted the younger. He tried to sit up and Taehyung rolled off him. Then he sprang up, a ball of energy. Namjoon slowly stood up. Taehyung pecked him on the lips before speaking. 

"You should come with me to talk to Kook. Seokjin forgot their anniversary yesterday." 

"Of course. Want a piggyback ride?" He didn't have to ask twice. Yoongi watched, glaring daggers into Namjoon as Taehyung clung to his neck lovingly. Hoseok coughed smirking. He was about to say something when they heard another crash, this time from Seokjin's bedroom. 

"Dammit, Jin. I'm not just _forgiving_ you like that! I love you, but seriously. You forgot my birthday last year. I have millions of fangirls who remember my birthday but you couldn't. And yesterday, you forgot our two year anniversary! I got congratulations from all these people and kept thinking 'damn, if only Kim Seokjin could remember because everyone else seems to'," Jeongguk ranted. 

"Kookie can you let me explain?" Seokjin asked quietly. 

"They seem to be doing alright," Namjoon noted. Yoongi made a low growling noise in the back of his throat as Taehyung snuggled even _closer_ to Namjoon. 

"You okay?" Taehyung asked as he twisted around to lock eyes with Yoongi. Jimin grinned at him and slapped Yoongi on the back. 

"Old boy's just jealous," he said. Hoseok shut him up by pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Taehyung rolled his eyes. 

"Don't be jealous. I love you both equally," the adorable boy informed him. 

"You guys are helping so much," Jeongguk said sarcastically from the doorway. Namjoon grinned down at him. 

"We're the audience," Hoseok quipped. 

"Put me down, would you Joonie?" Taehyung asked. Namjoon complied. He ran up to Yoongi and wrapped his arms around the shorter's neck and Yoongi lifted him off the ground a little, making him automatically wrap his legs around him. 

"PDA," Seokjin singsonged from behind Jeongguk. Jeongguk turned around with a glare that could scorch the sun. 

"PDA? Public Displays of Affection. You hate those, don't you?" he asked with a smirk. Then he grabbed Jin's broad shoulder and pushed him farther into the room, until he was on the bed and Jeongguk was straddling him, still smirking. 

"My virgin eyes," Jimin squealed. 

"Yeah, right. Think we can't hear through the walls?" Namjoon teased him. His face turned a lovely shade of crimson. They all stopped talking and bolted out of the dorm when they saw Jeongguk's shirt hit the floor and he seemed to have no intention of stopping his quest for Seokjin. 

"They made up fast. But we still haven't had breakfast," Hoseok complained. Namjoon took them all out to breakfast and they lived happily ever after (until Christmas- but that's another story).


	5. Kwon Jiyong/G Dragon and Lee Seunghyun/Seungri ft. Daesung and TOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK what this is.

Yours by Kwon Jiyong 

Pride blooms. 

They cheer, 

you cheer, 

even the stage 

cheers. 

His smile dwarfs the sun, 

ruptures your focus. 

And it's for you. 

Today, it is all yours. 

Envy blossoms. 

They sprint, 

you sprint, 

even the clouds 

sprint. 

His apology snaps your heart, 

suspends your mind. 

He wants you back. 

Gone, he can't be yours. 

Pain grew. 

They regretted, 

you regretted, 

even the house 

regretted. 

His memory haunted your room, 

slit your wrists. 

He couldn't have you. 

Finally, freedom was forever yours. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Seungri glanced up, tears making the room blur, the colors a kaleidoscope. He didn't want to move, but he got up. He walked towards Jiyong's room slowly, ever so slowly. 

"Jiyongie?" he whispered. No response. He didn't expect there to be one. He pushed open the door softly, not really wanting to see what he knew was inside. The results of what he did. 

He looked peaceful, he was smiling. But his eyes were blank, and his skin was pale, and when Seungri checked for a heartbeat hopefully... it was still. 

"No," he whimpered. He shouldn't have gone to that party. Shouldn't have gotten drunk. Shouldn't have, shouldn't have, shouldn't have. He cries out in loneliness, the memory brought into sharp focus in his head. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

His lips were on Youngbae's and he had a fuzzy feeling this was wrong. Very wrong. But he didn't stop Youngbae's mouth moving against his. Not even when the door creaked open. He actually whimpered a little when Youngbae tried to pull away, and recaptured his lips. 

In hindsight, that was not the best decision. 

Jiyong stood in the doorway, his beautiful face twisted into confusion. Then tears started flowing and Seungri stumbled towards him and he started backing away. His expression turned angry, then heartbroken, then a million things at once. Before he slapped him. 

Seungri could feel the hatred in the slap even through his drunken stupor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That was two months ago. Now Jiyong was like this, his crimson blood stained the sheets. He still looked so damn beautiful that Seungri wanted to scream. 

He did, and TOP walked in, blinking away sleep. 

"What's wrong?" he asked before his eyes zeroed in on the too-still Jiyong. He choked back a sob at the sight. Seungri stared blandly, his heart torn out. 

"Oh, god," TOP whispered. Daesung walked up behind him, surveyed the scene, then noticed the sobs wracking TOP's body and hugged his boyfriend close. 

Seungri winced at the display of affection, then returned to staring at his love. His... dead... love. 

The shock wore off and the word swam around his head. 

Dead, dead, dead. 

Jiyong. 

Is. 

Dead. 

The splintered boy let out a ghastly wail and pulled out his own blade. 

'Dead, dead, dead,' his mind whispered.


	6. Bangtan and SVT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* I'm sorry I love animals.

Seungcheol smirked as he walked in, excited for the rest of his members to get home. He had a big surprise. Seven surprises, actually. 

Jeongguk was the first to follow him, large eyes taking in the house. Seungcheol smirked, and flicked his fluffy bunny tail. Jeongguk yelped, and immediately glanced backwards for backup. 

Yoongi stared at him lazily, dark eyes staring into his soul before brushing past him into the room. Jeongguk shuddered, the cat hybrid was terrifying. 

"The others will be here soon," Seungcheol announced as soon as the last boy walked through the door. 

Namjoon smiled at him, sorta, then unexpectedly let out his wings. They beat twice, rapidly, before retracting. A glass of water sitting on the counter smashed against the kitchen wall and Yoongi bent down, hissing at the unwelcome water and cold air. 

"Sorry," he said, in a not-very-sorry tone. Yoongi glared at him. He was about to launch at him when Jimin's stomach growled, and he snarled, eyes fixed on Jeongguk's sleepy figure. Seokjin stepped in front of him, eyeing the wolf wearily. His eyes flashed dangerously, foxy in the dimly lit room. 

"Don't touch him," he warned dangerously. Jimin backed down. Suddenly, Seungcheol burst into laughter. 

"Are you guys hungry?" he asked. 14 eyes immediately latched onto his face at the mention of hunger. 

"God, yes," Hoseok mumbled, walking over and burying his face into Seungcheol's shirt. Seungcheol hugged him back with one arm, using the other to pet the red panda's ears. He practically purred. 

"Just wait a second," he told them, leaving them in the living room free to roam. Namjoon immediately started inspecting the house, going to each and every room carefully. Yoongi curled up on the sofa, ignoring the sharp bark of surprise that came from Taehyung when he laid his head in his lap. Taehyung's cute puppy ears swiveled around as he looked up, alarmed eyes meeting Seokjin's. He shrugged, and curled up on the floor around Jeongguk. Hoseok was still attached to Seungcheol, his legs wrapped around his waist and chin on his shoulder. Seungcheol struggled with the weight but managed. Jimin was in the kitchen too, keen eyes following their every movement, until he eventually pried Hoseok off and held him. Because Seungcheol was struggling, not because he wanted to hold him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After everyone ate, Seungcheol put on a movie. They slept/watched the movie for about thirty minutes. Then the door opened loudly, followed by a raucous yet bone-tired troupe of boys. Namjoon was the first to notice them, and he stood up quickly to greet him. 

"I'm Kim Namjoon," he said. 

"This one's cute," Soonyoung said. Namjoon's wings flew out as his cheeks flushed bright red. The wings fluttered nervously, matching his flitting eyes. 

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan said, voice dangerously low. He peeked over the back of the couch with a sheepish smile. 

"There's only seven of them," he defended himself. He'd thought about getting five more. 

"A little bunny hybrid," Chan cooed, distracting his hyungs. Jeongguk frowned. 

"How old are you?" he asked. 

"Nineteen." 

"I'm twenty, stupid. Not little," the bunny responded. His nose scrunched up and Chan cooed again. 

"This one's mine!" he shouted. Jeonghan shook his head. 

"Nope. Two members have to share each one. Sorry," he apologized to the maknae. 

"But then who get's the extra one?" Jisoo asked, having quickly done the math in his head. 

"Me," Hansol said, sauntering up to Yoongi. 

"Leave me the fuck alone," the cat hissed. 

Jihoon smirked. 

"You can have him," he said cheerfully, smiling at the way Taehyung's eyes fluttered closed when he scratched the sweet spot behind his ears. 

"Mingyu and I get the wolf," Wonwoo announced, pointing to Jimin's tiny body pressed against Hoseok's. 

"There's Mingyu, Jisoo, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Hansol, Chan, Seokmin, Minghao, Junhui, and Seungkwan- which is myself," Seungkwan introduced himself and his members. Meanwhile, his lovely fellow members argued. 

"I want the fox," Seokmin stated loudly. 

"I want it," Minghao responded challengingly. 

"Why don't you ask him what he wants, instead of fighting like two-year-olds," Junhui snapped. Seokjin gave him a grateful look, then returned his gaze to the pair. 

"Neither. My name is Kim Seokjin, by the way. This is my precious bunny, Jeon Jeongguk. The cat's Min Yoongi. Kim Taehyung is that dog. Hoseok is a weird red panda... thing. Park Jimin's the tiny wolf over there. Last but not least, Kim Namjoon, the winged person. Oh- and you're pretty cute," he said with a wink directed towards Junhui. The poor Chinese boy stuttered madly. 

It took two hours for them to figure out sleeping arrangements, and another hour for a pre-bedtime snack break. 

Someone looking into the house might've raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Take the performance unit, for instance. In one bed, Chan had his head resting on his new pet's chest, his arms wrapped around the bunny. Jeongguk was resting his head on Minghao's shoulder. Minghao had his arms around both of them. 

On the other side of the room, Seokjin was possessively hugging Junhui, who was sprawled on his back. Soonyoung was on Junhui's right side, with one of Junhui's arms slung over his shoulder. 

The vocal unit was not as peaceful. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo were trapped in Namjoon's wings, which had protectively curled around them the second the trio laid down. Jisoo was on his phone, recording the chainsaw-massacre snores coming from his new toy. Jeonghan had his hands tightly covering his ears to block out the noise and was sleeping. 

Taehyung was running in his sleep, so violently that Jihoon retreated into Seungkwan's open arms, seeking mercy. 

Seokmin, after much debate, was sleeping with the hip hop team. Seungcheol, specifically. In their shared bed, Hoseok and Seokmin clung to him like koalas. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu were back to back, Jimin at the foot of the bed with his nosed scrunched adorably. 

Poor Hansol, he was sleeping on the floor. Yoongi was curled into a tight ball on his bed, trying to sleep through Hansol's whimpers of coldness. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *three months later* 

"You really don't wanna fight anyone here," Jisoo warned. A little jerk had just called his poor Joonie a freak. Jeonghan was gnashing his teeth, normally calm exterior showing just how much he wanted to fight. Namjoon stopped him by spreading his wings. 

"You wanna call me a freak? Alright, then," he said calmly, picking the girl up and blasting into the air without warning. He veered right lazily, dipping low to the ground just to hear her scream. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just please, put me down." She was crying at this point. He smirked and dropped her in a dumpster. 

"Oops," he said, with a bored tone, before walking back to his boyfriends. His wings had folded back into place by the time he reached them. 

"I love you, baby," they both said, then said jinx, jinx again. After their eighth time saying jinx, Namjoon kissed Jeonghan, winking at Jisoo as he did it. 

"I won! You owe me a coke!" Jisoo cheered, as Jeonghan's mouth was... full. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Please go to the movies with me," Hansol begged. Yoongi yawned. 

"I wanna sleep," he said before closing his eyes. 

" _Yoongi_ , I really want you to come! Everyone else is going," he whined. 

"Take someone else," Yoongi replied dismissively. 

"But I want _you_ ," he said stubbornly. Yoongi's ears twitched and he opened his eyes, smirking. 

"You want me?" he questioned, getting closer to Hansol's face. Hansol blushed as Yoongi's breath fanned his face. 

"You smell like fish," he whimpered. Yoongi connected their lips and then he could taste the fish, and the underlying taste of Yoongi. When they pulled apart, he made a mental note to invest in a new toothbrush for his delicious cat. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Seokmin, that wasn't scary," Seungcheol admonished him at the theatre. 

"Yeah it was. Wasn't it, Hobi?" he asked, forehead to forehead with the red panda. 

"No," he answered honestly. Seokmin pouted. 

"Wrong answer," he grumbled. The other shifted in his lap. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Junhui, Minghao, and Chan followed Soonyoung's rapid movements in the practice room. Seokjin and Jeongguk watched contently. Then the music changed, and they joined the other boys, dancing and laughing. Until there was a slow song. 

Junhui grabbed Seokjin, Chan gripped his bunny tightly, and Soonyoung reluctantly lead Minghao in a waltz. 

Jeongguk only stepped on Chan's feet twice. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"I don't play fetch," Jimin growled at Wonwoo. His ears flattened and he backed up into Mingyu's embrace. 

"Taehyung likes to fetch," Wonwoo argued. Jimin glanced over at his puppy friend, who was willingly catching the ball Jihoon and Seungkwan kept throwing. 

"Poor little wolfie. He's not a dog, Wonwoo. Lay off," Mingyu ordered. 

Jihoon missed, and without thinking, Jimin jumped off the bench and caught it. Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu handed him a five dollar bill. 

"Good catch," Seungkwan told him. Jimin grinned. 

"Really?" he asked. 

As a whole, the hybrids seemed to be quiet at peace with their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any requests! As specific or vague as you want!


	7. Taehope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ship needs more love so... I did it. Also... Namkook is so precious.

Flowers bloom 

but they're gone 

so quick. 

I wish I could 

die so abruptly, 

easily. 

I wish I was that 

attractive, 

before wilting away. 

I wish I had 

something to reach for, 

like flowers reach for the sun. 

I have no one. 

I wish I could grow strong, 

digging hard into the ground, 

not to be swayed. 

I wish I had something to 

quench my thirst for life, 

like flowers have water. 

But I don't. 

I'm only me. 

Namjoon opened his eyes, glancing over at a smiling Hoseok. Jeongguk and Taehyung froze for a minute, the younger finally breaking out into applause. Taehyung frowned for a moment, digesting the lyrics. Then he got up and hugged Hoseok tightly. 

"You have me," he whispered into the older's ear. Hoseok shook his head at him.

"It was just some rapping," he murmured back, affectionately ruffling Taehyung's hair. The younger gripped him tighter. 

"You really don't feel that way?" he questioned, normally playful physique absolutely somber. 

"Promise," Hoseok confirmed. Tae let go, relief shining in his eyes. He turned to say something to Jeongguk and came face to face with the kissing Namkook couple. He flinched backwards. 

"Gross! You okay Namjoon?" he asked with a snicker, watching Namjoon flush from not breathing. Namjoon reluctantly came up from air, eyes burning holes into the maknae. Taehyung huffed, knowing he was being ignored. 

"Did you like it?" Namjoon finally asked Jeongguk eagerly, his wise face becoming immature instantly when the maknae didn't. 

"It was kind of sad. It made me feel...small," he said decisively. 

"Such philosophical answers," Hoseok teased. Jeongguk reached out to lightly smack him and Taehyung's hand darted forward, grabbing Jeongguk by the wrist. All three burst into laughter as Taehyung turned beet red and released the maknae's hand from his death grip. 

"Sorry," he apologized, voice cracking with embarrassment. 

"So cute," Hoseok said with a smirk, pulling the embarrassed boy towards him from behind by the waist, and kissing him on the cheek. Taehyung felt like he was burning from the sweet kiss and his own possessiveness.

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you, too," Hoseok replied, kissing his lips lightly before turning back to converse with the others, this time holding Tae's hand. 

Three months later, Jeongguk threw himself on Taehyung's bed. He opened his mouth to say one more thing about Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin leaving for a few weeks. 

"If you complain one more time I'll cut out your tongue," Yoongi threatened. Jimin patted his head calmingly, then went back to snuggling him. 

"It's only three weeks," Taehyung informed Jeongguk. 

"I have a bad feeling about this. Please, can I at least _call_ him?" 

Those puppy dog eyes. Those damn puppy dog eyes. 

"Sure, but I want to talk to Hoseok! Put him on speakerphone!" Taehyung ordered, instantly caving into the maknae's desires. 

"JOONIE! I've missed you so much!" Jeongguk exclaimed happily. Taehyung's chest panged, waiting to hear Hoseok's chipper voice. 

"Hey, Kookie. Listen I'm getting settled into the hotel and-" they all heard the lock beep open, granting them access. Suddenly, there was a weird sound. Then Namjoon's voice came back on. "I have to go, bye." He sounded panicked. Tae pouted. 

"He didn't let me talk to Hobi. I'm worried about him. He hasn't text me since they left," he complained to Yoongi. 

"Don't worry about it," Yoongi reassured him, trying to keep the concern out of his own voice. 

"I vote we have a rap battle while waiting," Jimin piped up. Tae smiled at him gratefully, then turned to Jeongguk. 

"You in?" 

"You mean am I ready to beat you guys? Absolutely," he challenged with a confident smirk. 

A few hours later, they missed Seokjin immensely. 

"Do you know how to cook?" Taehyung questioned Jimin, desperately hungry. 

"These hands are useful for many things. Cooking is not one of them," he responded, wiggling his stubby fingers. 

"Let's just get some fast food," Yoongi suggested. 

"Panda Express!" Tae immediately shouted, stomach growling more. Jeongguk walked out of the kitchen with a stone expression that made him falter in his celebration. 

"Something wrong?" he asked. 

"Nope," he responded unconvincingly. 

"Jeongguk... tell me what's wrong." 

"Hoseok, he crashed....He's....he's..." Jeongguk trailed off, sympathetic eyes drilling into Taehyung. He felt his spine turn to jello. He sat down on the couch shakily. 

"He's okay. Right? Right Kookie? He has to be okay, right?" His voice trembled. He knew it before Jeongguk shook his head no, before three pairs of arms wrapped around him, before he started crying. He knew it, but believing it was an entirely different matter. 

"It's okay, Taehyungie. You can go see him," Jimin whispered to the whimpering boy. Tae glared harshly, knowing he shouldn't direct his anger at his friend even as he was doing it. 

"I don't want pity. I want him to be _alright_ " he retorted, voice cold as frost. 

"Hey, he'll be fine, Taehyung," Jeongguk reassured him. 

"Don't lie to me. How far away is he?" Taehyung asked. 

"We can drive there," Yoongi said, speaking for the first time since the call. 

The second they were parked, Taehyung lurched out. It didn't matter that he didn't know where he was going, that he didn't know if Hoseok was even still alive. Nothing mattered. 

Cold hands grabbed his and gently pulled him in the right direction. His heart thumping too quick, he stood before the door like it was a death sentence. He suddenly gulped, nervous to face the most important person he knew. He slowly turned the doorknob as the others watched respectfully, not interfering. 

"Hey Hobi," he whispered, seeing that the elder's eyes were open. 

"TaeTae!" Hoseok whispered back, wincing when he turned his head towards the doorway. Taehyung started to cry again, seeing his other half hurting and being helpless to stop it. He sat gently at the edge of the bed. 

"Yoongi was helping me work on something for you. I'll give it to you now, okay?" Taehyung managed to keep his voice stable. 

"Okay," Hoseok replied. 

"

Flowers bloom..." he sung the rap that Namjoon and Hoseok had performed before leaving. "I'm only me." He finished, hugging Hoseok tightly to his chest. 

"Don't cry, baby," Hoseok whispered. Taehyung crawled into bed with him, holding him tight, unable to let go. Even when Hoseok kissed him till he was breathless, even when the heart monitor flat-lined, even when a doctor rushed in, even when his friends tried to pull him away, even when he saw the glazed look in Hoseok's eyes, the dead look. And even know, as he stares at the gravestone, whispering to it, his heart won't let go. 

"Love you, Angel," he tells the most important person in his life. Even though he knows Hoseok can't hear him, he likes to hold onto the fact that he will someday. He'll hold him again someday, and even then he might cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Thanks so much for reading


End file.
